KEBIASAAN
by Victoria Yuuki
Summary: Apa kebiasaan istrimu saat tidur? Pertanyaan polos dari orang yang tidak polos membuat mereka berpikir. Inilah yang menjadi misteri bagi para pemuda ini, setelah mengetahui kebiasaan dari sang istri yang ternyata 'menarik', mereka langsung tersenyum dengan senang/SasuSaku/NaruHina/NejiTen/InoSai/TemaShika
1. Chapter 1

**KEBIASAAN**

**Victoria Yuuki  
>Masashi Kishimoto<br>SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen InoSai ShikaTema  
>Romance and Family<br>Warning: OOC, Typos, and many others.  
>Rate?<br>Hampir mendekati M  
><strong>

**Feel?  
>(Nilai sendiri)<strong>

**Summary**

**Apa kebiasaan istrimu saat tidur? Pertanyaan polos dari orang yang tidak polos membuat mereka berpikir. Inilah yang menjadi misteri bagi para pemuda ini, setelah mengetahui kebiasaan dari sang istri yang ternyata 'menarik', mereka langsung tersenyum dengan senang/SasuSaku/NaruHina/NejiTen/InoSai/**TemaShika****

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ini adalah salah Kakashi karena telah bertanya aneh-aneh saat mereka berkumpul bersama beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan pertanyaan <strong>polos<strong> dari orang yang **tidak polos** sangat membuatnya menjadi seorang yang sedikit **idiot**. Sedikit saja, tidak usah banyak-banyak. Karena Hokage dobelahyang memiliki kebodohan super sejati.

"_Kalian sudah menikahkan? Lalu apa kebiasaan istrimu saat tidur?"_

Cih pertanyaan mesum khas Kakashi. Tetapi yang tidak masuk akal, setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, ia langsung memutar otak mengingat kebiasaan Sakura dan menelitinya. Padahal bisa saja mereka menjawab dan membalikkan kata-kata. Tetapi seolah kompak, semua langsung diam memikirkan kebiasaan istri masing-masing.

"_Aku akan menunggu jawaban kalian bila kita berkumpul kembali."_

Cih! sampai mati pun ia tidak akan memberitahu kebiasaan istrinya!

Sebenarnya setelah pertanyaan beberapa waktu lalu, Sasuke sedikit penasaran dengan hal itu. Tapi karena kesibukkannya dengan misi dan tugas pemimpin anbu, membuatnya tidak begitu memperhatikan kegiatan rutin istrinya.

Tetapi Dewi Fortune seakan memihaknya.

Tiba-tiba saja di suatu malam, secara tidak sengaja ia melihat perilaku aneh sang istri. Mungkinkah itu sebuah kebiasaan? Kalau iya, tidak buruk juga, bahkan terlihat menarik. Tetapi masalahnya, itu juga menjadi penyebab hilangnya konsentrasi.

Seperti saat ini.

Bayangan malam itu kembali membuatnya menghela napas frutasi. Ini benar-benar tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Bagaimana bisa ia—Uchiha Sasuke—berpikir tentang hal-hal seperti ini bahkan saat bekerja. Pemuda tampan ini berkali-kali menggumamkan kata _'prefesional'_, _'hubungan pribadi'_, _'kerja'_, _'perbedaan'_, dan sebagainya.

Setelah merasa yakin itu kebiasaan sang istri, pemuda tampan itu merasa kecolongan.

Cih Uchiha Sasuke bahkan berani bersumpah!

Selama menjadi rekan satu tim dengan anak dari Hiashi Haruno, tidak pernah sekalipun terbayang dalam benaknya ternyata gadis itu memiliki kebiasaan yang diluar dugaan. Haruno Sakura—mantan rekan se-Timnya, ternyata memiliki kebiasaan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu aneh…mungkin? Tetapi cukup menggoda.

Apakah aku bilang 'mantan rekan se-Tim'?

Ya, Sasuke dan Sakura telah menikah setelah perang dunia Shinnobi yang dipimpin oleh salah seorang Uchiha. Uchiha Obito. Perang yang membuatnya dipertimbangkan oleh para petinggi Konoha karena telah ikut membantu dalam misi penggagalan Mata Bulan.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menghela napas, sekarang ia berada di ruangannya sendiri. Ruangannya sendiri? Ya, karena pemuda ini telah diangkat menjadi seorang ketua anbu. Hasil dari kerja kerasnya untuk memperbaiki sebuah hubungan yang telah diputusnya dulu dengan Konoha.

Dan ia menyesalinya.

Ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar, tetapi juga tidak terlalu kecil alias sedang-sedang saja. Terdapat meja bertumpuk dokumen, tempat duduk nyaman yang dapat berputar kesegala arah, dan sebuah lemari penyimpanan. Desainnya juga sederhana; dindingnya berwarna putih dengan lantai keramik dan sebuah jendela.

Telunjuknya diarahkan ke keningnya yang berkerut, ia sudah tidak tidur tiga hari demi mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua anbu. Tentu saja sibuk, karena pertemuan dengan Suna akan diadakan sebentar lagi.

"Hhh…" desahnya. Ia benar-benar ingin pulang. Bertemu dengan istriya yang cantik dan ceria mampu membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih segar. Tapi … ternyata tidak hanya hal itu yang membuatnya lebih segar.

Tetapi juga kebiasaan sang istri.

**Flash Back On**

Saat itu malam sudah sangat larut, tetapi kedua onyxnya belum ingin terpejam. Tubuhnya sudah menggeliat daritadi diatas kasur mencari posisi yang menurutnya nyaman. Tetapi sepertinya kedua iris tajam itu tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dengan malas Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri, tempat dimana seharusnya istri cantiknya berada.

Tetapi sejurus kemudian ia harus menelan kekecewaan. Uchiha Sakura—istrinya, belum kembali dari misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage Dobe sialan itu. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin mengumpat tepat di depan wajah konyol sang pahlawan Konoha.

Apakah belum puas ia mengambil _jatah_ malam pertamanya karena harus mengurusi masalah perbatasan desa yang saat itu ternyata ada seorang penyusup?

Memberikannya misi yang begitu banyak dan memakan waktu lama sehingga jarang berada di rumah?

Memaksanya membuat Sakura—istrinya masih menjadi 'gadis' sampai sekarang?

Sekarang Sakura juga diberi misi yang sama lamanya dengan dirinya?!

Jangan membuatnya mengganti model rambut!

"Hhh…" kembali pemuda itu menghela napas. Sebenarnya ini adalah salahnya, terbawa dendam dan kebencian sehingga mengabaikan semua disekitarnya. Meninggalkan desa yang sangat percaya dan malah menjadi seorang buronan kelas internasional.

Tetapi toh itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, Konoha dan kakaknya yang memberikan pilihan mati untuknya.

**_Cklek …_**

Sedang asik-asiknya bernostalgia, Sasuke sedikit dikejutkan oleh bunyi ganggang pintu yang bergerak. Ia tidak merasa khawatir sedikitpun karena sudah sangat hafal dengan pemilik cakra tersebut. Istrinya—Uchiha Sakura. Mata elang itu menatap tajam makhluk yang sedang mengendap-endap di dalam kamarnya yang gelap karena sudah memasuki jam tidur.

Langkah itu berjingkat-jingkat seolah tidak ingin menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Pasti Sakura sudah mengira ia tidur karena malam yang sangat larut. Tetapi percuma, segala yang dilakukan gadis itu sudah ia lihat. Kunnoichi cantik itu menatapnya sekilas—dengan ia yang merespon dengan pura-pura tidur—lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara gemercik air. Pasti istrinya sedang mandi. Tidak berapa lama, suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Onyxnya kembali terlihat menatap Sakura yang sedang memakai handuk mini berjalan kearah lemari.

Tangan kurus itu membuka dan mengambil pakaian, kemudian tanpa sadar—karena dikira ia sudah tidur—lalu memakainya di dalam kamar. Beruntung bagi Sakura karena gelap ia tidak bisa melihat keadaan tubuhnya dan sial bagi Sasuke yang tidak bisa mengintipnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah goncangan di atas ranjang.

Mata hitam itu melirik—masih dalam posisi pura-pura tidur, Sakura tengah merapikan selimut yang dipakainya dan menariknya sedikit untuk berbagi. Usapan hangat terasa di rambutnya, memaksanya menahan senyuman yang ingin melebar.

_Cup …_

"Aku mencintaimu anata." Kata Sakura lembut.

Sebuah kecupan dan kalimat ia terima dengan beruntun. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya sekarang. Biarlah, toh kamarnya gelap. Tidak mungkin Sakura mengetahuinya. Maka yang dilakukannya adalah mendekap tubuh harum sang istri.

Detik demi detik terlewati, aroma yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya seolah menjadi parfum yang menenangkan. Jadilah ia yang awalnya 'tidak bisa tidur' menjadi cepat mengantuk. Tetapi gerakan yang dilakukan istrinya membuat pikiran yang seharusnya tenang menjadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Berniat menghentikan gerakan istrinya, kemudian didekapnya lebih erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Aduh … kenapa tadi aku pakai? Jadinya kan sekarang harus ngelepas!" gerutu Sakura yang ditangkap indra pendengaran Sasuke.

Dahi pemuda itu berkerut. Apa yang dipakai? Ngelepas? Sedikit penasaran, mata itu mencoba kembali mengintip kegiatan sang istri.

**_JEDEEEERRR!_**

Matanya seketika melotot melihat perbuatan gadis di depannya. Tangan mungil itu masuk ke dalam pakaiannya sendiri dan terlihat merabanya. Wajah Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah saat merasakan pergerakan Sakura semakin agresif.

"Ahh susahh…" desahnya.

_Tik_

Tangan kiri gadis itu meraba punggungnya sendiri seolah melepas sesuatu, lalu suara kecil terdengar seperti sebuah pengait yang terlepas. Sakura kembali mendesah lirih dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya membuat suhu disekitar Sasuke entah mengapa menjadi panas.

"Ngghh…"

Kami-sama! Apa yang hendak dilakukan istrinya?!

Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tali yang dilepas(baca: sengaja) oleh Sakura. Kemudian menarik tali itu keluar dari lengan kiri lalu beralih ke tali dilengan kanan. Detak jantung Sasuke sudah tidak beraturan melihat perbuatan istrinya.

**_Srakh_**

"Ahh leganyaa…" desah Sakura panjang sembari menarik 'dalamannya' dari kaos depan. Wajah tampan itu sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Apa-apaan itu?

"Ngghh … kalau tidur memakai ini," Sakura memegang benda berkait di depan wajahnya. "Tidak nyaman sekali." Lalu ditaruhnya 'benda' itu dibawah bantal.

"Huh … kebiasaan memang sulit diubah."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tanpa dosa istrinya tidur dengan santai. Meninggalkan dirinya yang menggeram rendah karena sekarang memiliki masalah dengan 'sesuatu' yang sedang menjerit dibawah tubuhnya.

**Flash Back Off**

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menatap berkas yang sudah selesai dikerjakannya—setidaknya untuk hari ini. tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan butuh istirahat. Tatapannya beralih kearah jam dinding bulat yang bertengger manis di atas pintu masuk ruangannya.

23.03pm

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak lalu segera merapikan berkas yang berada di meja. Sebenarnya ia telah ditawari libur dua hari. Tetapi lebih baik berpikir terlebih dahulu. Percuma saja libur jika istrinya tidak ada di rumah. Sungguh ia bisa mati kebosanan.

* * *

><p>Sasuke menatap rumahnya dalam diam. Lampu rumahnya tidak menyala, berarti Sakura belum pulang dari misinya. Suara mengehela napas terdengar senada dengan langkah kaki yang berjalan memasuki pintu rumah.<p>

Sekarang ia berada di atas kasur setelah membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket oleh keringat. Sepertinya pemuda ini kembali tidak bisa tidur dan merasakan sebuah rasa yang familiar, seperti pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Perlahan bungsu Uchiha itu mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya, ia butuh istirahat untuk memulai aktivitas besok.

Detik demi detik terlewati, Sasuke benar-benar merasa bosan dan gerah. Maka dengan terpaksa pemuda itu bangkit dari ranjangnya, berjalan ke balkon yang memiliki pemandangan yang cukup indah. Setidaknya langit malam bisa mengerti keadaannya.

Tentu saja bintang dan bulan tidak akan menolak menemaninya bukan?

Wajah rupawan itu mengadah menatap langit malam dengan kedua siku yang ditumpukan di atas pagar pembatas. Pikirannya melayang, mulai dari keputusannya meninggalkan desa, Sakura yang mencoba menghentikannya—sekaligus memberikan sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan.

Sakura menyatakan perasaannya.

Dadanya bergemuruh, tiba-tiba rindu kepada istri manisnya itu.

**_Cklek …_**

"Loh? Sasuke-kun belum tidur?"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya, seketika Sasuke menoleh ke belakang mendapati Sakura tengah menatapnya balik dengan raut wajah bingung dan lelah. Matanya menatap lekat segala pergerakan yang dilakukan makhluk pink itu.

"Hn."

Sakura yang mendapat tatapan dari suaminya menjadi salah tingkah, "E-eh? A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, "Hn. Mandilah dan segera istirahat," titahnya.

Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat, "Ha'i!" lalu berjalan dengan cepat kearah kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil baju ganti di lemari.

Sasuke merotasikan matanya, '_Ganti baju di dalam kamar mandi ya_?' dengusnya dalam hati.

Kenapa heh Uchiha? Ingin melihat istrimu berganti pakaian di depanmu? Che! Mesum!

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, suara gemercik air yang sebelumnya terdengar kini berhenti. Lalu keluarlah seorang gadis yang memakai piyama pink bermotif boneka beruang yang dua kancingnya tidak di kaitkan membuat dadanya sedikit terlihat. Tangannya sibuk menggosokkan handuk—yang juga berwarna pink—pada rambutnya yang basah.

Sakura mendekati suaminya, "Kenapa belum tidur anata?"

Sasuke menoleh ke kiri menatap Sakura yang berada di sampingnya, "Tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya singkat lalu kembali mengarahkan fokusnya ke depan.

Sakura terlihat menilai pemuda di depannya, lalu berhenti menggosok rambutnya dan membiarkan handuk itu bertengger di perpotongan leher. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap rahang Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Sasuke-kun, aliran darahmu terganggu."

Sasuke hanya diam menikmati perlakuan istrinya, "Hn."

"Tutup matamu anata." Kata Sakura seraya mengangkat telapak tangan kanan yang sudah mengeluarkan cakra berwarna hijau.

**_Grep_**

"Eh?"

Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura, lalu menariknya menuju tempat tidur, "Tidur."

Sakura yang mendengar langsung kelabakan, "Eh? Tapi—

"Kau butuh istirahat." Potong Sasuke sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang lalu menepuk bantal dan menarik selimut. Pipi gadis itu merona, sangat tau Sasuke memperhatikan keadaannya, maka dengan riang ia berjalan kearah sisi tempat tidur lainnya.

"Aku ditawari libur dua hari oleh Naruto, bagaimana denganmu anata?" tanya Sakura yang sudah duduk diatas ranjang.

Sasuke menoleh, "Hn. Aku juga."

Emelard itu berbinar riang, "Kita terima saja! Sudah lama kita berdua tidak memiliki waktu bersama," ucapnya girang sembari memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke.

Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum tipis menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, "Hn."

"Ah!" desis Sakura saat tidak sengaja menggerakkan bahunya.

Sasuke yang masih bersender pada kepala ranjang menatap bingung, "Hn?"

"Pergelangan bahuku sakit, sepertinya pegal."

Sasuke mendengus remeh, "Sudah tau sakit masih ingin mengobati orang lain."

Sakura tertawa renyah, lalu tiba-tiba terdiam. Tatapannya turun menatap daerah dadanya sendiri, lalu menupuk keningnya, "Sakura no baka! Kenapa dipakai lagi?!" desisnya pelan. Sasuke menatap aneh perilaku gadis di sampingnya, Sakura yang merasa di tatap hanya diam sambil cengengesan bingung mau menjawab apa.

'_Bisa repot kalau Sasuke-kun tau kebiasaanku.'_

Lalu dengan cepat gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Mencoba terlelap dan melupakan rasa tidak nyaman disekitar dadanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya diam, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah objek berbentuk tali saat Sakura menepuk keningnya sehingga piyamanya yang tidak terkancing tersingkap.

'_Pantas saja. Belum dilepas.'_

Bungsu Uchiha itu mengikuti istrinya yang sudah merebah. Sasuke sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Sakura, karena setelah kejadian malam itu, ia selalu mengamati istrinya saat akan tidur. Gadis itu pasti melepas benda tersebut. Jika sudah lelah, acara melepasnya akan dilakukan diatas ranjang(baca: secara sembunyi-sembunyi) dan membuatnya bingung sendiri karena menahan hormon yang seolah ingin meledak.

Jadi yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanya diam dan berpura-pura tidur. Karena sebentar lagi pasti istri pinknya akan segera melakukan kebiasaannya.

_Srak srak …_

Tuh kan benar. Tidak sampai lima menit ia merasakan sebuah goncangan pada ranjang. Bola matanya yang terpejam terlihat berotasi, ia ingin mendengus geli saat memikikan kebiasaan sang istri.

"Ahh sakiit …" lirih Sakura.

Seketika Sasuke membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar apa kata Sakura. Sakit?

Dengan cepat pemuda itu kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu menghadap gadis yang sudah bersamanya selama dua bulan terakhir. Tubuh gadis itu menggeliat, dengan tangan kiri yang memegang bahu kanan yang sepertinya sedikit nyeri.

"Hn."

Sakura membuka kedua matanya, melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya balik. "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Mau ku bantu?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ha?" Sakura menatap pemuda di depannya bingung. Bantu?

"Kebiasaanmu."

_**Blush …**_

Wajah manis itu memerah bukan main, "E-eh? Da-dari ma—

"Kalau kau bertanya dari mana, aku sudah mengamatinya." Potong Sasuke cepat.

Sakura diam tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Wajahnya sudah memerah total. Pikirannya sudah melayang, Sasuke sudah tau kebiasaannya.

Sasuke sudah tau kebiasaannya.

Sasuke sudah tau kebiasaannya.

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang, terulang berkali-kali. Kami-sama! Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menjerit dan lari dari tempat ini! Sekalipun dirinya adalah istri sah dari Uchiha bungsu itu, tetapi tetap saja malu.

"Berbaliklah." Perintah Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali ke alam sadar.

Sakura menghela napas kemudian mengangguk menurut, jujur saja ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman tidur dengan benda ini walau hanya lima menit. Berbeda dengan misi yang seolah tubuhnya terasa seperti badak sehingga tidak akan terpengaruh karena alas tidurnya juga tidak nyaman.

Sakura sudah berjanji memanjakan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk saat di rumah, apakah salah? Maka dari itu ia menuruti perintah Sasuke.

**_Pukh_**

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan besar menepuk bahunya dan sebuah bisikan dengan suara baritone yang berat sukses membuat wajah cantik itu memerah luar biasa.

Sasuke menyeringai menatap gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mangsanya, "Setidaknya kau harus membayarku untuk melepasnya, Saku."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun chotto matte! Kyaaaaa!"

Dan setelahnya, tidak hanya satu benda yang terlepas.

Tetapi semuanya.

**Owari**

.

.

.

**Omake**

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan saat dirasa sebuah sinar mengganggu kegiatan rutinnya—tidur. Tetapi berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa, ia benar-benar merasa segar bugar. Wajahnya menoleh, menatap tempat yang seharusnya diisi oleh seorang 'wanita' yang mengisi hidupnya.

Ya … ia telah sukses mengubah seorang 'gadis' menjadi seorang 'wanita'.

Dan ia merasa bangga akan hal itu.

Dengan perlahan pemuda itu mendudukkan tubuhnya, berdiri, lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi hendak membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

Suara senandung merdu terdengar dari arah dapur. Terlihat seorang wanita—dengan rambut yang terikat ke atas memberlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang berisi bercak merah yang sangat banyak—tengah memasak sesuatu.

"Eh?" Sakura tersentak saat merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat di perutnya. Wajahnya memerah saat ada sebuah beban yang menumpu di bahu kiri sekaligus kecupan-kecupan kecil dilehernya.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun," sapanya riang menghadap sang pelaku.

"Hn." Sedetik kemudian Sasuke langsung mencium ganas bibir yang sudah masuk dalam kategori makanan favoritnya itu.

"Ngghh! Suddaahh!" desis Sakura saat Sasuke tidak kunjung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hn." Sasuke melepaskan bibir mereka setelah Sakura meremas lengannya seolah kehabisan oksigen.

"Aku sedang memasak Sasuke-kun, kau hanya menggangguku jika seperti ini." Gerutu Sakura, bibirnya benar-benar mengerucut kecil membuat Sasuke gemas ingin mengecupnya berkali-kali.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, "Hn, Sakura?"

Yang dipanggil tersenyum sangat manis, "Ya?"

"Aku melihat 'milik'mu masih diatas kasur. Apakah kau tidak memakainya?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, "Eh? A-anoo …"

Sasuke menyeringai senang, "Tanganmu masih sakit, hm?"

Sakura mengangguk, matanya menari ke sana kemari mencoba mengalihkan tatapan dari mata onyx yang seolah ingin menerkamnya. _'Sasuke-kun ganas sekali.' Batinnya._

"Mau kubantu memakainya?"

"Eh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Sasuke segera mematikan kompor lalu mengangkat istri merah mudanya dengan gentle.

"Kyaaa! Sa-Sasuke-kun yamette!" Jerit Sakura.

Yah inilah yang Sakura maksud.

Sudah tau seberapa parah saat Sasuke mengetahui kebiasaannya bukan? Inilah alasan mengapa ia selalu bersembunyi jika ingin melakukan 'acaranya'.

Sayangnya Uchiha Sakura tidak tau siapa si sialan yang membuat suami tercintanya mengetahui kebiasaannya.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author<strong>

Huaaaa mesumnya Yuuukiii*dihajar

Gimana? Anehkah? Terlalu maksa? Feel kurang? Banyak Typo? Hueeeee!*mewek*

Hiks Gomenasai(udah nangis duluan)

Kayaknya diatas Sasuke cent ya? OOC banget ga? Yuuki sudah berusaha supaya manusia es(Yang sayangnya tampa) itu supa Ga OOC.

Yuuki aslinya mau jadiin OS. Tapi mikir lagi, soalnya masih ada lanjuttan pair lain yang udah Yuuki pilih(ada di summary) yah jadinya MC. Mungkin habis di 5 atau 6 chap. Mungkin.

Ada yang suka dengan fic ini? kalau terlalu aneh dan vulgar, mungkin Yuuki hapus aja.

Yuuki nggak berani terlalu begitu*digeplak

So minna … continue or delet?

Kalau lanjut, mau pair apa? Eits! Tapi sesuai dengan pair diatas ya.

Mungkin segitu aja dari Yuuki …

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya! =D =D

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


	2. Kebiasaan Hinata

**KEBIASAAN**

**Victoria Yuuki  
>Masashi Kishimoto<br>SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen InoSai ShikaTema  
>Romance and Family<br>Warning: OOC, Typos, Garing, and many others.**

**Feel?  
>(Nilai sendiri)<strong>

**Summary**

**Apa kebiasaan istrimu saat tidur? Pertanyaan polos dari orang yang tidak polos membuat mereka berpikir. Inilah yang menjadi misteri bagi para pemuda ini, setelah mengetahui kebiasaan dari sang istri yang ternyata 'menarik', mereka langsung tersenyum dengan senang/SasuSaku/NaruHina/NejiTen/TemaShika/InoSai**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Shappire sang pahlawan Konoha menatap lurus pemandangan yang disuguhi jendela kaca besar. Iris yang dimiliki oleh pemuda tampan itu terlihat kosong karena pikirannya sedang melayang. Sebenarnya memang pria itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tepatnya perkataan Sensei mesum yang sangat akrab dengannya.<p>

Kakashi-sensei.

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia memikirkan tentang perkataan sensei mesumnya itu.

"_Kalian sudah menikahkan? Lalu apa kebiasaan istrimu saat tidur?"_

Naruto menghela napas, tetapi sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah cengiran, _'Kebiasaan ya?'_

Sebenarnya ini adalah rahasianya, saat mereka berkumpul bersama, tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul—menyeruak masuk ke dalam acara temu kangen. Kemudian berakhir dengan pertanyaan yang menurut Naruto aneh tapi lucu.

Kebiasaan Hinata—istrinya saat tidur ya?

Suara tawa terdengar dari bibir tipisnya, pemuda pirang itu benar-benar tidak menyangka ia sudah memiliki jawaban dari pertanyaan Kakashi. Memang saat itu Naruto diam saja, tetapi bukan karena bingung atau memikirkan jawaban. Tetapi bingung, 'Apakah harus menjelaskan?'

Mungkin memang ia dicap bodoh, bahkan kyuubi kurang ajar yang berada di dalam tubuhnya juga mengatakan hal itu.

Tetapi jangan salah! Naruto Uzumaki cukup pintar untuk menyembunyikan masalah pribadi!

"_Ciiee, so sweet lho_," itulah respon kurangajar Kurama saat membaca isi hati Naruto.

Ah kembali lagi ke awal …

Kebiasaan sang istri ya?

Istrinya adalah seorang perempuan yang terlahir dengan marga terpandang di desa Konoha.

Perilakunya begitu anggun, sabar, dan lemah lembut, sangat berbeda dengan sifat urakannya, sehingga mampu membuat emosi yang awalnya memuncak menjadi tenang sekaligus gemas. Hime-nya bahkan terkenal sangat pemalu, kontras dengan sifat yang kebanyakan dimiliki oleh kunnoichi pada umumnya.

Naruto terkekeh, "Ya … himeku memang pemalu. Tetapi tidak saat malam." Kemudian berjalan kearah kursi miliknya. Semua tugas sudah ia kerjakan—karena tiga hari berturut-turut telah lembur. Maka sekarang adalah hari yang cukup santai.

Pemuda pirang itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, menyandar malas menunggu seseorang. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum perempuan yang dicintainya datang ke kantor.

Kelopak mata itu terpejam, pikirannya menerawang mengingat hari dimana ia menghabiskan malam pertama dengan istrinya—Hinata Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back On<strong>

_Grep_

"Ah!" Hinata memekik pelan saat merasa sebuah pelukan di bahunya. Dengan segera gadis itu menoleh menghadap pemuda tampan—yang tengah bercengir ria—yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya hari ini. Ya … mereka baru saja menikah. "Na-naruto-kun?"

Naruto semakin memeluk erat gadis didepannya, "Ne Hinata … aku ingin …" bisiknya parau.

Seketika mata Hinata membulat, ia sangat mengerti maksud pemuda dibelakangnya. Lalu dengan pelan tangan mungil itu melepas pelukan, kemudian menghadap sang suami. Iris byakugan itu bergulir ke kanan kiri karena gugup harus berhadapan dengan shappire di depannya. Telunjuknya bahkan sudah mengetuk sedari tadi khas saat merasa gugup.

"A-ano …" Hinata melirik takut-takut kearah Naruto.

Satu alis pemuda itu terangkat, "Ada apa Hime?"

_Phess _

Pipi Hinata mengeluarkan semburat merah, gugup karena tiba-tiba suaminya memanggilnya seperti itu, "Go-gomen ne Na-Naruto-kun," ucapnya tertunduk.

Naruto yang mendapati perilaku Hinata menjadi kelabakan, "Daijoubu?"

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya, bingung harus menjelaskan kepada Naruto.

_Pukh_

Sebuah tepukan dipucuk kepala membuat gadis itu mendongak, senyum hangat lelaki yang sudah dicintainya sejak dulu itu membuatnya luluh dan memberikan keberanian untuknya.

Sebulir keringat terasa turun dari pelipis Hinata, "A-anoo …"

"Katakan saja Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto masih memasang pose bijaksana.

Iris gadis itu mengalihkan tatapan, apapun selain mata menghanyutkan di depannya, "Se-sebenarnya…"

"Sebenarnya?" ulang Naruto gemas.

Bibirnya kembali ia gigit, "A-aku…"

"Aku?" Benar-benar deh istrinya. Naruto mengelus dada mencoba sabar. Ingat seorang perempuan perlu diperlakukan dengan lembut, terutama gadis di depannya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, "Se-sedang kedatangan ta-tamu."

Mata shappire itu membulat, langsung menghadap ke luar balkon mencari seorang yang dimaksud gadisnya, "Eh tamu?! Mana Hinata-chan?"

Rasanya Hinata ingin menepuk keras keningnya , Naruto memang seorang jenius dalam bertarung. Tapi dalam hal-hal seperti ini, harus ia akui memang suaminya sangat nol atau bahasa kasarnya **memiliki kelainan otak**.

Gadis cantik itu menghela napasnya perlahan, mungkin ia benar-benar harus menjelaskan apa maksudnya kali ini.

**_.KEBIASAAN._**

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Ruangan itu riuh dengan suara tawa seorang lelaki, "Ku kira apa Hina-chan. Ternyata tamunya itu ya. Harusnya kau katakan itu dari tadi dattebayo."

Hinata hanya diam menunduk, mengangguk dengan semburat merah yang sudah sangat familiar diwajah ayunya.

Telapak tangan besar Naruto menggenggam telapak tangan yang lebih mungil itu, "Ayo," ajaknya. "Sudah larut, kita harus tidur. Lagi pula disini dingin dattebayo."

Hinata hanya mengikut pasrah tarikan pemuda di depannya. Pikirannya terbang, malam ini ia akan tidur dengan Naruto. Ini seperti impian masa kecilnya yang terwujud.

_Tik tik tik_

Detik demi detik terlewati menjadi menit, menit terlewati menjadi jam.

Ini sudah dua jam sejak Naruto mengajak istrinya tidur. Tetapi entah mengapa, ia merasakan sebuah rabaan di dadanya. Memang tidak terlalu mengganggu, tetapi tetap saja semakin lama tubuhnya semakin gerah. Maka dengan mantap iris itu terbuka, mencari siapa dalang pengusapan itu.

Iris Hokage itu membulat, "Hee? Hinata-chan?"

Apa benar yang dilihatnya sekarang? Apakah ini benar-benar Hinata? Istri super duper pemalu, polos, dan anggun itu?

_Plak _

Naruto menampar pipinya pelan, "Ittai! Ini asli dattebayo?!"

Ini serius reader-san!

Hinata Uzumaki tengah mengusap dada Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk erat lengan kiri suaminya. Pipi gadis itu terlihat mengembung—sangat _chubby_! Bibir yang memang sudah tipis itu mengerucut lucu.

"Na…ru…to…kun." Igaunya pelan.

Wajah Naruto seketika memerah. Usapan istrinya berubah menggaruk dan menekan-nekan ototnya, tidak hanya itu, rahangnya juga menjadi sasaran tangan ringkih Hinata. Bibir mungil sang gadis indigo juga ikut mengecup lengan kekarnya.

_**Glek …**_

'_Hinata sedang kedatangan tamu, jangan di ganggu. Kalau mau ganggu nanti saja saat tamunya sudah pulang dattebayo.'_

Naruto terus menggumamkan doa-doa penyemangat untuk menghalau keinginan lelakinya. Jangan sampai ia menyerang gadis yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya itu.

_**Srak …**_

'_Izinkan aku mengumpat Kami-sama.'_ Batin Naruto frustasi.

Jangan salahkan ia berpikir seperti itu! **Jangan** salahkan juga Hinata yang melakukan ini! Lalu salahkan siapa? Jangan tanya author apalagi Naruto(baca : ingat dia baka).

Naruto yakin sepuluh ribu persen, gerakan yang dilakukan istrinya pasti murni tanpa sadar, karena tidak mungkin istri pemalunya berani melakukan tindakan agresif seperti ini.

Tapi ini benar-benar masalah serius!

Kini tak hanya tangan Hinata yang berulah, tetapi kaki jenjang itu juga. Gadisnya meletakkan kaki kirinya tepat di atas pinggul Naruto.

Naruto mendesah, "Sekarang aku jadi guling."

"Hhh … Naruto-kun…" desah lirih Hinata kembali.

"Ssshhh…" pemuda itu menggeram.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, tangan ringkih itu mulai masuk ke dalam kaosnya, meraba perut datar dan dada bidangnya. Pemuda itu meringis, "Hina-chan…" lalu mengambil tangan nakal yang sudah membuatnya pusing. Ditaruhnya perlahan tangan gadis itu diatas dada bidangnya.

"Setidaknya jika ingin melakukan itu, jangan saat menerima tamu dattebayo," gerutu Naruto.

Kembali ia pejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan debaran jantung dan suhu tubuh akibat ulah istrinya yang tak terduga.

_**Srak … srak …**_

Naruto melotot.

_**Grep**_

"AH! Hinata-chan jangan yang itu!" jeritnya panik saat merasakan sebuah cengkraman dibawah tubuhnya.

Yah …

Malam itu ia harus berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menyerang atau mengikat tubuh istrinya. Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan, mengapa pendengaran Hinata seperti tersumbat karena teriakan cemprengnya tidak mempan pada gadis itu.

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

><p>Iris shappire itu terbuka, "Aku tidak tahan dattebayo! Hinata-chan tidak sadar telah menyiksaku ne?" gumamnya lemas, pemuda itu melirik kalender yang ada di dinding samping lemari.<p>

'_Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu ya?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

_**Tok tok tok …**_

Naruto dengan sigap menegakkan tubuhnya, "Masuk."

_**Kriieett …**_

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menyembullah sebuah kepala dengan ekspresi yang sedikit malu-malu, "Na-naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum ceria, "Masuklah Hime."

Hinata mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan, "A-ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya setelah sampai di depan meja sang suami.

"Temani aku Hime, aku bosan dattebayo." Kata Naruto manja.

Wajah gadis itu mengeluarkan semburat merah, "I-iya Naruto-kun."

Naruto memberi isyarat kepada Hinata untuk mendekatinya dan duduk dipaha pemuda itu, gadis berambut indigo itu hanya menurut.

"Ano … Hime?" panggil Naruto, lengan kekarnya memeluk erat pinggang Hinata yang berada dipelukannya.

"I-iya Naruto-kun?" jawab gadis itu dengan wajah super duper merah.

"Tamunya sudah pergi kan?" tanya pemuda yang kini tengah bercengir tanpa dosa.

"Eh? Umm …" Hinata tersentak kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto menyeringai senang saat melihat angukkan malu-malu di depannya, "Itu bagus. Kebetulan sekali di saat seperti ini." Kekehnya dengan sebuah seringai mesum yang tersemat.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"Shizune," panggil seorang wanita dewasa yang sudah berumur tetapi masih saja terlihat cantik.<p>

Shizune mendekat menyamai langkah, "Ha'i Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade—nama wanita itu menoleh ke kiri, "Kira-kira Konoha sudah memiliki calon penerus belum ya?" tanyanya santai.

"Yah … semoga saja Tsunade-sama, tapi rasanya belum, ini terlalu cepat," jawab asistennya dengan kekehan. Lalu menatap kembali wanita disebelahnya, wanita berambut coklat itu merasakan ada yang berbeda dari raut wajah seniornya yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Anoo … Tsunade-sama?" panggilnya perlahan.

"Ada apa Shizune?" jawab yang di panggil tanpa menoleh.

"Apakah anda memiliki sebuah rencana?" tanya Shizune takut-takut.

Tsunade tersenyum bangga lalu memperlihatkan sebuah botol keramik cantik berukuran kecil berwarna biru susu berbentuk tetesan air. "Hehehe," kekehnya.

Kening wanita berambut coklat itu berkerut, "Apa itu?"

"Ini?" tanyanya sembari menggoncangkan benda itu di depan wajahnya sendiri, "Ramuan ajaib yang pasti akan membuat Konoha cepat memiliki calon penerus."

Iris Shizune membulat, "Eh? I-itu kan?"

"Ya. Ini adalah obat stamina yang ku buat khusus untuk anak itu." potong Tsunade lalu menyimpannya didalam kantong. "Yahh … hitung-hitung hadiah pernikahan." Lanjutnya.

**Tap …**

Tepat setelah Tsunade mengatakan itu, dua pasang kaki mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang sudah sangat familiar. Tangan Shizune yang awalnya terangkat tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan.

"_Ahh kau memang pintar sekali Hinata."_

"Eh?!" Shizune dan Tsunade kompak saling bertatapan.

"_A-arigatou Naruto-kun."_

Kedua iris itu membulat mendengar suara lembut seorang kunnoichi yang sangat mereka kenali.

"_Lebih keras Hime."_

"_Ha'i." _

Keringat Shizune tanpa dikomando berjatuhan pelan dari pelipisnya, matanya menatap takut-takut kearah Tsunade yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"_Aw!" _

"_Go-gomen ne Naruto-kun."_

Hidung Tsunade sudah kembang kempis mendengar percakapan tidak wajar ini.

"_Daijobu Hina-chan. Lanjutkan lagi, ini enak." _

Sudut perempatan sontak terbentuk di kepala mantan Hokage tersebut, ia memang senang bila Naruto 'berusaha'.

Tetapi tidak di kantornya juga!

"_Ta-tapi."_

"_Ayolah Hinata-chan, aku sudah tidak tahan."_

Cukup sudah!

**BRAK!**

Hokage kelima Konoha langsung menendang pintu di depannya hingga lepas dari engsel.

"KYAAA!"

"GYAAA! Ba-baa-chan?!"

Tsunade dan Shizune membulat melihat kedua orang di depannya, ternyata benar siapa dalang dibalik percakapan aneh itu..

"Kalian! Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan hah?!" teriak Tsunade geram. Shizunne menepuk pelan lengan senpainya itu dan bergumam kata-kata sabar.

Naruto meringis, "Apa?"

Tsunade melotot, "Ceritakan baka!"

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus, sedikit mengerti mengapa wanita di depannya terlihat sangat marah. Mau tidak mau ia harus menjelaskan agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman.

* * *

><p><strong>Kejadian Sebenarnya<strong>

Naruto meringis, tangannya memukul bahu kirinya, "Ittai yo!"

"Da-daijobu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata khawatir yang melihat suaminya seperti tersiksa.

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng, "Mungkin hanya pegal, kemarin kan aku lembur berhari-hari dattebayo."

"Bo-bolehkah aku memeriksanya?" tanya gadis itu sembari meremas kedua telapak tangan.

Hokage ketujuh itu tertawa, "Tentu saja Hime, kau adalah istriku ingat."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan cakra hijau memeriksa bahu suaminya bergantian, "Se-seperti yang ku duga, Na-naruto-kun kelelahan."

Naruto menggerutu mendengar kalimat istri cantiknya itu, sedikit memprotes mengapa hanya seperti ini bisa kelelahan.

Gadis itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke belakang tubuh Naruto seraya tersenyum, "Coba rilekkan tubuhmu anata, a-aku baru mempelajari buku tentang titik tubuh manusia, mu-mungkin ini berguna."

Naruto menoleh, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju dengan semangat. Perlahan Hinata mulai menekan titik aliran darah yang sedikit terganggu.

"Ahh kau memang pintar sekali Hinata," puji Naruto.

Hinata kembali mengeluarkan semburat merah, "A-arigatou Naruto-kun."

Naruto meringis sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lebih keras Hime."

"Ha'i," jawab gadis itu, dengan semangat Hinata semakin memperkuat cengkramannya di bahu sang suami.

"Aw!" Naruto memekik.

Hinata yang melihat respon suaminya tersentak dan langsung melepas interaksinya dengan Naruto, "Go-gomen ne Naruto-kun," ucapnya sedikit menjauh.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata kembali menariknya mendekar, "Daijobu Hina-chan. Lanjutkan lagi, ini enak." Lanjutnya dengan cengiran.

Lavender itu terlihat ragu, "Ta-tapi." Gadis itu takut, bila Naruto akan kesakitan lagi.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan, aku sudah tidak tahan." Rengek Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Dan saat itulah baa-chan langsung masuk dattebayo," Naruto menghembuskan napas lelah setelah bercerita.

"Jadi tadi itu memijat?!" pekik kedua wanita dewasa itu.

Naruto mengangguk, "Itulah kejadian yang sebenarnya dattebayo," lalu irisnya mengarah ke pintu yang sudah jebol, "Baa-chan tega sekali merusak pintu Hokage." Ujarnya sedih.

Tsunade tertawa garing, "Sudahlah," tangan wanita itu mengibas-ngibas. "Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak berpikir macam-macam bila kalian bercakap dengan makna ambigu seperti itu?"

Naruto mendengus mendengar kalimat yang keluar seolah menyatakan tidak bersalah, ah! Dan tidak peduli. "Memang ada apa dattebayo?"

Pemuda itu sedikit mengasihani diri sendiri, Hinata tidak berada disampingnya karena diajak Shizune keluar entah kemana. Kata asissten kepercayaan Hokage kelima itu sih untuk urusan penting dan masa depan. Entahlah ia tidak mengerti.

'_Urusan wanita,'_ pikirnya.

Tsunade mendekat, "Ini." katanya seraya meletakkan benda yang tadi dibawa.

Kening pemuda itu berkerut, "Apa ini baa-chan?"

Tsunade menyeringai, "Minumlah. Ini obat _yuhu_ yang sangat mujarab."

Naruto tersentak, tangan kanannya menggenggam benda itu seolah menilai lalu menatap menyelidik Tsunade, "Ini tidak berbahaya kan baa-chan?"

**Bletak**

"Tentu saja baka!" geram sang pelaku.

"Ittai! Aku kan hanya bertanya baa-chan!" gerutu Naruto seraya memegangi kepalanya yang mendapat sasaran keganasan kepalan tangan Tsunade.

'_Pasti benjol nih,'_ batinnya kesal.

Wanita itu mendengus seraya bersedekap, "Kau meremehkanku bocah."

Alis pemuda pirang itu terangkat, "Memang baa-chan sudah mencobanya?"

Yang ditanya memasang raut wajah penuh kebanggaan, "Tentu saja! Itu benar-benar hebat! Aku saja sampai kelelahan."

"HEEEHH?!"

"EEHH?!"

Naruto terpaku ditempatnya tidak bisa berkata. Sedangkan Tsunade yang reflek ikut berteriak kini menatap horror pemuda yang terlihat kaku, _'Gawat! Aku keceplosan!'_

"Ah! Mung-mungin itu saja, aku ada urusan," ujarnya cepat sedikit gelagapan.

Sedetik kemudian wanita dewasa itu pamit dan dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, saat ini hanya **satu** dibenak Tsunade, **pergi dari tempat itu sejauh-jauhnya**. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpana.

'_Bisa gawat jika ditanya dengan siapa aku mengujinya!'_

Naruto membiarkan Tsunade pergi sesuka hati tanpa menjawab izin berpamit wanita itu. Irisnya hanya fokus menatap horror benda digenggamannya, _'Ini benar-benar hebat dattebayo!'_

Sayangnya Tsunade yang tengah berlari tergesa ditambah mengeluarkan keringat yang sangat banyak—tidak mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sebenarnya.

* * *

><p>Malam ini Naruto begitu bahagia, Hinata sudah setuju dengan permintaannya malam ini. Maka dengan semangat dimasukkannya ramuan penyemangat dari Tsunade ke dalam minuman gadis yang akan segera berubah statusnya itu.<p>

"Asik asik! Aku tidak sabar dattebayo!" jeritnya senang dari arah dapur.

_Tap … Tap … Tap …_

Hinata menoleh saat melihat pemuda yang sedang membawa teh dikedua tangannya, "A-arigatou Naruto-kun." Tangannya menerima secangkir gelas yang sedikit mengepul.

Naruto melebarkan cengirannya, "Doita Hinata-chan."

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang tamu sedang menonton acara yang cukup menarik di televisi. Iris shappire itu melirik ke kiri, melihat Hinata yang sedikit canggung meminum minumannya. Melihat adanya gerakan peristaltik di leher gadis itu, seringainya makin melebar.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar deru napas yang memburu dari bibir gadis itu, tubuh ramping tetapi berisi Hinata sedikit menggeliat—terlihat tidak nyaman, dan ditambah dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Na … ru … to-kun?" panggil Hinata parau dengan mata sayu.

Naruto yang awalnya pura-pura tidak mendengar kini menoleh perlahan—ceritanya ingin membuat kesan cool, "Ya? Hime?" jawabnya dengan nada datar yang seingatnya dibilang keren oleh orang-orang.

"Nah … ru…" Hinata menatap Naruto intens.

Naruto merentangan tangannya, "Kemarilah Hime."

Hinata mengangguk, dengan cepat menghambur kepelukan pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Naruto mengangkat tubuh istrinya, lalu membawa kedalam kamar mereka.

Malam ini, dengan bulan sebagai saksinya, kedua pasangan itu saling berbagi kehangatan.

**Owari**

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Ngghh…" Iris shappire itu terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan wajah yang kusut tapi terlihat berbinar.

Naruto—Pemuda tampan itu menoleh kearah jam yang berada diatas televisi di kamarnya. Pukul dua dini hari. Kalau tidak salah mereka melakukannya sekitar jam sembilan malam dan mungkin selesainya tengah malam.

Mungkin.

Tatapannya beralih ke sang istri yang sudah sukses menjadi seorang wanita, makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama yang amat dicintainya kini tengah tertidur dengan pulas dan terlihat kelelahan. Senyuman terbentuk diwajah rupawan pemuda itu, tangan kanan Naruto tidak berhenti membelai rambut indigo yang menutupi wajah manis Hinata.

'_Tsunade baa-chan memang hebat, ramuan yuhu-nya benar-benar luar biasa dattebayo!'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Kelopak mata Naruto perlahan kembali tertutup, mencoba menyusul istrinya yang sudah duluan ke dunia mimpi.

_**Srak srak **_

Naruto melotot merasakan sebuah rabaan dibawah tubuhnya, _'LAGI?!'_

_**GREP**_

"HIME-CHAN!" jeritnya.

Nah itu baru cengkraman ala Uzumaki Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Pagi hari.<strong>

Sepasang Lavender kebanggaan Kohona terbuka. Tatapannya mengarah ke jam yang berada diatas televisi kamar mereka.

Pukul tujuh.

Sedetik kemudian Hinata meringis, wajahnya luar biasa memerah kala mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya dengan sang suami tadi malam.

"Ah…" ringis Hinata.

Tatapan wanita itu mengarah ke bawah, pusat dari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, _'Kok aneh ya?'_

Sepertinya kemarin ia sudah menyimpan energi khusus untuk hari ini agar bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa. Itu dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan rasa remuk dan sakit ditubuh setelah melakukan hal itu—atas saran Shizune-san—karena 'mungkin' tau bagaimana sifat Naruto.

Tetapi … kenapa rasa sakit dan remuk badan sampai sekarang masih terasa ya? Bahkan … lebih?

Kelopak mata wanita itu berkedip-kedip bingung.

Naruto yang merasa sebuah pergerakan disampingnya melirik, terlihat istrinya sedang kebingungan ditambah terdengar sebuah ringisan kecil. Untuk mengurangi rasa penasaran Hinata—yang tentu saja ia tau karena sudah mengintrogasi Shizune saat mengembalikan istrinya kemarin di kantor, maka dengan perlahan lengannya kembali merengkuh tubuh wanita itu.

'_Aku tidak bersalah, aku tidak bersalah. Kebiasaan Hime-chan yang memaksaku,'_ batinnya.

Kebiasaan? Ya itu masalahnya, kebiasaan Hime-chan alias Hinata memang membuatnya senang, tetapi masalahnya, istri cantiknya itu **hanya** membuat hormonnya meningkat **tanpa** menyerangnya.

Jadi … jangan salahkan dia yang kembali menyerang Hinata ya. Dan saat ini, hanya satu hal yang terbersit di dalam pikiran pemuda itu.

Diam dan pura-pura tidur. Ia belum siap dibogem istrinya karena baru **selesai menyerang** pukul **lima pagi**.

**Tanpa sepengetahuan sang istri**.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author<strong>

Ohayoouu!

YEEE HAPPY BITRHDAY TO MEEE!

Karena hari ini Yuuki ultah(sekilas info) jadii hari ini Yuuki Update!

Kali ini adalalah pair NARUHINAAAA! YEEEEEE~~

Apakah ada yang masih menunggu fic nista ini?*ngarep

Yuhu …

Disini karena Naruto memang sudah terlihat mesum(terutama di awal filmnya) Yuuki sengaja buat makhluk tampan berkumis itu lebih mecum XD . Entah besok ada pair yang lebih hot dari ini atau engga*ngelirik ShikaTema, Nejiten, InoSai*dibogem*

Tapi kayaknya kadar mesumnya kurang feel ya? Biar deh*dihajar* tapi kalau tidak, apakah terlalu kelewatan bodoh dan mesumnya Naruto? Hehe gomen ne XD Yuuki sengaja(?)

Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Suka? Tidak suka? Terimakasih*cium**dihajar*

Yang jelas Yuuki sudah berusaha untuk membuat fic ini semaksimal mungkin, jadi maap ya kalau nggak sesuai dengan keingingan

Dua minggu sudah updet, termasuk cepet nggak? Iyalah~*dihajar

Yosh jawab review yuk …

**Gynna Yuhi **: Halooo! Bagus? Aduh jadi malu*plak* iya ini dilanjut kok. Salam kenal juga ya*cipikacipiki* Untuk chap ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan! Dan** Terimakasih sudah menjadi reviewer yang pertama**!

**Setyanajotwins** : Iya, Sasu-chan mesum. Haha ini sudah apdet yang NaruHina, mungkin ShikaTema masih besok-besok-besoknya lagi*ditendang* Makasih ya sudah review*misek* Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan*senyum lima jari*  
>Anoo … Gaamatsu? Nggak ada hehehe XD<p>

**JJ cassie** : Heee?!*melotot*

Huaaa! Salah ketiiik*jeritheboh* ano … makasii utk ralatnya ya, nggak dimodif kok, ini murni salah ketik dan ingatan*alasan*. Haha tapi sayangnya ini nggak ada lemon. Terimakasih utk reviewnya, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya*kedipkedip*

**Alexis** : Hwahaha ini sudah ya, terimakasih untuk reviewnya semoga tidak mengecewakan.*gemeteran*

**Azriel kanhaya** : iyakah? Yokatta na*ngelus dada* hehe NaruHina dulu ya? Mungkin NejiTen fic depan. Request untuk sasusaku lagi? *nganggukngangguk* akan Yuuki pikirkan*ciie* Anoo … makasih sudah review ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Yuuki juga love sasusaku loh*tingting*

: Hahaha iya Sasu-chan mecum cecali, entah itu anak siapa*plak* NejiTen? Boleh kok boleh, tapi NaruHina dulu ya*dihajar* Yosh! Ganbatte! Terimakasih untuk reviewnya dan semoga tidak mengecewakan*salto*

Salam Manis, Yuuki.

**Cherry Philein** : hwahahaha ini sudah rampung satu, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya! Untuk Kakashi mungkin langsung balik ke alamnya*eh?* Yes! Always ganbatte! :D

Salam Ramah, Yuuki.

**Hanazono yuri** : Wah **Hanazono yuri** juga review di fic selain ini kan? Hwehehehe ini udah lanjut, terimakasih untuk reviewnya semoga tidak mengecewakan ya!

**Syalala Lala** : Haha sabar ya nak *digeplak* NaruHina dulu nih XD

Ano … Yuuki masih newbie kok*kayaknya* jadi mungkin belum waktunya dipanggil senpai*aduh apaan sih gue* Haha iya sama-sama*senyamsenyum* Terimakasih untuk reviewnya juga ya! Semoga tidak mengecewakan.*lari*

**Yuie** : Haha asiiik ada yang sukain*lari keliling Konoha* Iya ini sudah lanjut, makasih revienya ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan*senyum pepsoden*

**Aiko Asari** : Hehe nggak jadi di delet kok XD semoga pasangan ini semakin membuat anda kepo*eh* Yang penting jangan meluk sasuke aja, ntar sasuke jatuh cinta sama Aiko, Yuuki repot*halah* Thanks reviewnya ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan XD

**Sami haruchi 2** : Yokattana*ngelus dada* hehe ini sudah apdet. Arigatou for the review*bahasa macam apa ini* dan semoga tidak mengecewakan ya! :D

**Ss** : Hehe iya betul! makasiih ya*gelundungan* Makasih reviewnya juga, semoga utk fic ini tidak mengecewakan.*pose cantik*

**Guest** : Hehe makasii, sudah apdet nih. Makasih sudah me-review, semoga tidak mengecewakan*nutupin muka*

**Uchan** : Haha makasiih XD untuk reviewnya juga, ini sudah lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya*narinari*

**Po-chan** : Uwooh makasih bro*dihajar* anoo … iya ini NaruHina. Makasih sudah review ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

**Kyuaiioe** : hehe ini sudah, semoga tidak mengecewakan! Terimakasih reviewnya ya*kedipkedip *

**Sabila Foster **: Hwahahaha ada Bil-chan. Yup Yuuki kembali dengan fic M*ketahuan ini* Ini sudah lanjut Bil-chan, makasih reviewnya ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan*ikut duduk santai sambil minum es teh anget*

**Mina Jasmine** : Gyehehe*cengengesan* makasii. Anoo … kayaknya fic ini lebih sedikit lebih mesum dari kemaren*digeplak* Hehe ini sudah, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya, makasih reviewnya XD anooo(lagi) Yuuki masih newbie loh*ceritanya lagi muda'in diri*

**Ricchi** : wkwkwk iya, dia memang agak mesum, hati" sama Sasu-chan ya*digeplak* Ini udah apdet, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Makasii reviewnya Rima*Kedipkedip*

**The Deathstalker** : Aaa~ *gulingguling* Makasii juga untuk review dan semangatnya*cium*ditendang* Reviewmu juga manis sekaliii*ciiiee* Anoo … ini sudah apdet, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya*mulai mewek*

**Kyu Harukichi** : Haha makasiii XD Ini sudah next, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya! Makasii reviewnya*teriak pake toa*

**Mantika mochi** : Haha iya, pacar saya memang begitu*plok* terimakasih reviewnya, semoga tidak mengecewakan! :D

**Mademoisellena** : Iyap betul sekali, anda mendapatkan sebuah kedipan cantiik dari akyu*dihajar* haha makasiih ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan untuk fic ini*mupeng*

**Kimmy ranaomi** : KYAAAA*ikutan teriak*dihajar* Haha makasih ya*salto* Semoga yang ini juga disukain, terimakasih reviewnya XD

**Kuro Shinna** : Anoo … maksudnya tanda kutip itu apa ya? :P wkwkwk syukur deh ini nggak asem XD Makasi reviewnya ya, semoga fic selanjutnya tetep 'manis'*dihajar

**DaNar'uto Uzumaki** : Haha iya dong! Yayangkuu*plok* makasii reviewnya ya, semoga pair berikutnya juga hebat :3

**Namaki Shidota** : Aaa~ maaci*sok imut saya* ini udah next, maap kalo agak lama XD makasi reviewnya dan semoga suka ya!

**Guest **: Sampun :3 makasi reviewnya XD semoga tidak mengecewakan*lirik fic sebelumnya*

**De-chan** : hehe makasii XD anoo … selanjutnya NaruHina dulu ya, InoSai mungkin besoknya lagi*ditendang* arigatou kembali, semoga suka ya :3

**Anon** : Hahaha makasii XD maaf pacar saya memang begitu, diam-diam menghanyutkan XD makasii reviewnya semoga pair ini juga seru ya!

**KonohaNoHikari **: Haha makasii, ini NaruHina ya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan :D

**Guest** : Ano … NH dulu ya, besok mungkin ShikaTema, mungkin*ditendang* semoga suka ya :3

**Yuiharuno47 **: iya loh, temen Yuuki juga ada yang gitu*ups*dihajar* ini NaruHina, InoSai mungkin besok besok*plak* terimakasih sudah mereview, semoga tidak megnecewakan*gemeteran*

_Fyuh …_

Terimakasih atas review dan semangatnya minna-san*mewek*  
>Maaf kalau ada salah pengetikkan nama ya, mau review lagi? Sangat boleh kok*ada maunya*<p>

Serius deh makin semangat baca review dari ceman" dan yang jelas aku mencintai kalian semua*tebar ciuman maut*dikemplang*

Untuk semua yang sudah ng'fave n' follow, arigatou gozaimasu*mewek*

Yuuki ga tau harus bilang apa lagi Huuuueeeeee*dihajar*

Ehem! *pasang pose serius* Tidak lupa juga terimakasih untuk silentreader, semoga tidak mengecewakan juga ya, jumlah anda membuat saya terpana wkwkwk*plak *

Yosh untuk semua yang sudah nungguin fic ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan*halah lagi-lagi*

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun, Yuuki terima dengan senang hati XD  
>(Review anda lebih membuat saya bersemangat loh)<p>

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


	3. Kebiasaan Tenten

**KEBIASAAN**

**Victoria Yuuki  
>Masashi Kishimoto<br>SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen InoSai ShikaTema  
>Romance and Family<br>Warning: OOC, Typos, and many others.**

**Feel?  
>(Nilai sendiri)<strong>

**Summary**

**Apa kebiasaan istrimu saat tidur? Pertanyaan polos dari orang yang tidak polos membuat mereka berpikir. Inilah yang menjadi misteri bagi para pemuda ini, setelah mengetahui kebiasaan dari sang istri yang ternyata 'menarik', mereka langsung tersenyum dengan senang/SasuSaku/NaruHina/NejiTen/TemaShika/InoSai**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zrashhh<strong>_

_Tap … Tap …_

Suara pijakan terdengar secepat kilat. Tidak terlalu banyak jejak yang terlihat karena sore ini hujan turun dengan cukup deras sehingga menyamarkan jejak kaki di atas tanah yang becek.

"Neji-san, hujan semakin deras, bagaimana bila kita berteduh terlebih dahulu?" tanya salah seorang ninja yang sudah berada di samping kanannya. Pemuda itu sedikit mengeraskan suara mengingat suara tabrakan air dan segala benda disekitarnya membuat riuh bising.

Neji menoleh menatap datar lelaki disampingnya, sejujurnya ia ingin cepat sampai dirumah, tetapi keselamatan anggota tim salah satu prioritas utamanya.

"Hn."

Maka dari itu, Neji mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya, lalu mencari semacam tempat yang pas untuk berteduh, "Ikuti aku." Perintahnya setelah menemukan gua yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Ha'i!" jawab tiga anggotanya serempak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zrashhh<strong>_

Pemuda tampan itu menghela napasnya, sudah hampir satu jam, tetapi hujan tidak mereda semenit pun. Sebenarnya jarak dari tempatnya ke Konoha tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi mengingat kondisi timnya yang tidak terlalu sehat karena lingkungan misi kemarin, pria itu harus kembali memikirkannya.

"Hhh…" desahnya. Matanya terpejam menyembunyikan iris yang sangat terkenal di desa Konoha.

Menunggu adalah hal yang tidak begitu disukainya, maka ia mencoba menikmati derasnya suara khas air yang berjatuhan ke Bumi juga tetesan air dari langit gua yang mendarat kasar ke bawah. Pemuda itu menyenderkan punggung tegapnya ke dinding gua, sekaligus menggali ingatan yang terekam dalam memorinya.

Neji dan timnya baru saja menyelesaikan misi di desa yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama Naruto, Lee, dan Tenten. Dimana terdapat seorang Nenek dan cucunya bernama Karashi. Sedikitnya ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan pemuda itu.

Entah apakah pemuda itu tau atau tidak, atau bahkan pura-pura tidak tau, dengan terang-terangan lelaki itu menanyakan Tenten—istrinya. Bermacam pertanyaan seperti kabar, perubahan, dan segala sesuatu yang ia anggap tidak penting untuk diketahui orang luar. _'Basa basi,' _dengusnya malas.

Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah pertanyaan kurang ajar dari Karashi. Tetapi tak sampai sedetik, sang Hyuga merasa sangat senang ketika melihat bagaimana ekspresi sang cucu saat tiba-tiba salah satu anggota timnya menyeletuk pertanyaan pemuda bermata kelabu itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back On<strong>

"_Apakah Tenten-chan sudah memiliki kekasih ya?" tanya Karashi seraya mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit rumah._

"_Tentu saja sudah Karashi-san, bahkan bukan kekasih lagi, tetapi sudah memiliki suami." Jawab seorang rekannya dan langsung disusul dengan tawa renyah oleh ketiga anggotanya._

_**Jeddeerrr …**_

_Seketika ruangan yang terasa hangat itu berubah menjadi dingin dan menusuk. Tatapan pemuda yang semula ceria dan berharap seketika berubah drastis menjadi horror dan hampa._

"_Si-siapa?" tanya Karashi tercekat._

"_Itu," tunjuk salah satu rekannya yang berambut coklat kearahnya._

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

><p>Setelah itu, disengaja atau tidak, pemuda itu selalu memberinya kari yang sangat pedas.<p>

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ada-ada saja," gumamnya. Iris itu melihat keadaan anggotanya yang lain. Pemuda berambut ungu sedang duduk melihat ke luar gua, yang coklat asik menyender seraya bersedekap, dan yang berambut putih fokus memeriksa kunai yang berada digenggamnya.

Rambut putih ya? Tidak terlalu asing …

"_Apa kebiasaan istrimu saat tidur?"_

Ah! Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang familiar memasuki kepalanya. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah suara rival gurunya—Guy-sensei.

Hn. Hatake Kakashi. Si Copy Ninja.

Pertanyaan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya—jujur saja tidak terlalu membuatnya pusing. Tentu saja karena ia sudah sangat mengetahui kebiasaan istrinya. Bahkan wanita miliknya itu tidak sadar dengan kebiasaannya sendiri, menjadikan posisi pemuda itu semakin menguntungkan.

Sudut bibir pria yang selalu berwajah datar itu terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kapan dan bagaimana bisa mengetahui kebiasaan istrinya.

Yah walau awalnya saat itu Neji tidak begitu mengerti, intinya pada suatu malam, disaat ia sedang menonton, tiba-tiba istrinya bertanya dan bercerita begitu banyak hal—padahal sebelumnya mengatakan sudah sangat mengantuk.

Tetapi mengingat Tenten itu sedikit _tomboy_, jadi diam saja. Ia berpikir wanitanya belum tidur dan ikut menonton bersama, eh ternyata, setelah wajah tampannya menghadap kearah istrinya(baca: yang saat itu masih asik bercerita), kelopak mata itu tidak terbuka sama sekali.

Terpejam erat seperti orang tidur pada umumnya.

Tangannya pun sudah dikibaskan berkali-kali di depan wajah Tenten, tetapi tetap tak ada respon. Isenglah pemuda itu menimpali cerita istrinya dan bertanya hal yang sangat _melenceng_ dari topik. Tak disangka, ternyata jawaban yang keluar adalah jawaban yang sangat jujur! Dan itu membuatnya menyeringai senang.

Maka dari itu, saat ini ia tengah membuat daftar pertanyaan yang 'akan' dijawab oleh istrinya.

Neji mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya, iris itu menatap dengan serius kalimat di depannya. Tangan kanan pemuda itu menggenggam pensil dan yang kiri memegang kertas yang berisi beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah di susun.

"Anoo … Neji-san, kurasa hujannya sudah mulai mereda. Mungkin setelah ini kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan." Ucap rekannya yang berambut ungu.

Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan pemuda Hyuga tersebut. Tatapannya yang semula hanya terfokus pada kertas, kini beralih melihat pemandangan di luar gua. Benar saja, hujan sudah tidak sederas sebelumnya walau masih banyak titik air yang berjatuhan.

Neji beralih kepada rekannya, "Nanti saja, kesehatan kalian lebih penting," ujarnya datar. "Tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Tambah pemuda itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut putih mendekat, "Daijoubu Neji-san, kami sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Ya benar!" Kata pemuda berambut coklat pendek dengan gaya mirip Naruto, cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

Sang Hyuga hanya menghela napas, "Hn. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

"Ha'i!" jawab ketiga rekannya kompak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zzrraasshh<strong>_

Hujan deras tidak membuat seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang berjalan tergesa menuju kediamannya. Melainkan dengan santai karena ingin merasakan sensasi saat air mata langit berjatuhan menyerang tubuh kekarnya itu. Beberapa menit terlewati dalam keheningan—tentu saja karena sendirian.

Tubuh yang sudah basah kuyub dari awal itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah dengan gaya klasik. Bangunan itu berwarna cream dengan lantai dua dan memiliki halaman cukup luas yang di pagari oleh pembatas besi dengan ukiran unik. Di samping rumah terdapat pohon yang besar dan cukup rindang.

Inilah istananya.

Maka dengan mantap ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk rumahnya.

_Tok tok tok …_

Tidak ada jawaban.

_Tok tok tok …_

Tidak mendapat tanggapan dari dalam rumah, padahal lampu rumah sudah menyala—dan dipastikan ada orang di dalam rumah membuat keningnya berkerut. Maka kembali diketuknya pelan pintu berwarna coklat itu.

_Tok tok tok …_

_**Gdebak Gdebuk Tap … Tap … Tap …**_

Suara langkah yang terdengar terburu-buru membuat kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ah sudah satu minggu sejak ia meninggalkan rumah ini untuk menjalankan misi. Tentu saja hatinya merindukan seseorang yang telah mengisi hidupnya.

_**Kriieett …**_

Tenten membuka perlahan pintu rumahnya, ia benar-benar tidak tau ada seseorang yang datang karena tadi sibuk memasak. Jadi saat mendengar beberapa kali ketukan, wanita itu langsung berjingkat dan lari ke depan.

Benar saja! Cakra itu tidak pernah membohonginya!

Cakra khas seorang lelaki Hyuga—Hyuga Neji, suaminya.

Seseorang yang telah memberikan marga untuknya.

Pintu yang terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pria tampan yang benar-benar basah kuyub, iris kelabu itu melotot menatap keadaan tubuh di depannya.

Tenten reflek mengangkat kedua tangan ke sisi kepalanya, "Kami-sama Neji-kun!"

"Hn. Tadaima." Neji menatap datar reaksi Tenten, tetesan air turun dari dahi dan rambutnya membuat kesan yang begitu menggoda.

'_Seksi sekali,' _batin Tenten seraya bersorak.

Pipi chubby itu memerah, suaminya tetap tampan saja, "O-okaerinasai. Ayo cepat masuk. Aku akan membuatkan air hangat." Tanpa meminta persetujuan, wanita cantik itu segera melesat ke dapur, lalu kembali lagi membawa handuk untuk suaminya, "Ini."

Neji menerimanya, "Hn. Arigatou."

* * *

><p>Tenten masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berisi lemari, sofa, meja, dan tempat duduk. Kedua tangannya memegang nampan yang berisi dua gelas ocha hangat untuknya dan sang suami. Tatapannya menyorot seorang lelaki yang tengah memeriksa sebuah dokumen dengan serius. Mungkin itu bersangkutan tentang misinya.<p>

_Tak …_

Wanita yang tidak mencepol rambutnya hari meletakkan nampannya dengan pelan. Lalu mengangkat satu untuk diletakkan di dekat Neji. Setelahnya ia mendekat kearah suami yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Tenten mengusap bahu Neji pelan, "Jangan terlalu memforsir tenagamu anata. Kau bisa sakit."

Neji mengambil ocha hangat lalu meminumnya, rasa manis yang terasa dilidahnya membuat tubuhnya sedikit merasa lebih nyaman, "Hn." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Tenten menghela napas, matanya melirik jam kecil yang berada di atas meja, di pojok kiri, "Lihatlah. Ini sudah jam sembilan malam ditambah kau baru menyelesaikan misi. Tubuhmu membutuhkan istrirahat."

"Sebentar lagi selesai, hanya tinggal dua lembar."

Tenten tersenyum lalu mengecup pelan pipi pemuda di depannya, "Ya sudah, aku akan menemanimu."

"Hn." Yang dikecup hanya bergumam tak jelas, tetapi hatinya benar-benar terasa hangat.

Tidak terasa, setengah jam telah berlalu. Neji menghentikan kegiatannya—karena memang sudah selesai. Lalu matanya mengarah ke kanan menatap seorang wanita yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya dengan posisi berbaring di atas sofa.

Pria itu menghela napas, berdiri sembari membereskan tumpukan dokumen, "Padahal kau sendiri yang memaksakan diri." Katanya seraya mendekati tubuh langsing itu. Dengan sigap diangkatnya ala _bridal style_, membawanya menuju kamar mereka.

Tenten menggeliat, "Ngghh Neji … aku ingin sup miso …"

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehan tak jelas dari wanita digendongannya, "Kenapa?"

Wanita itu memeluk erat lehernya, "Tadi ada … di iklan … kelihatan ngghh enak… hhh."

_**Cklek …**_

Membuka ganggang pintu dengan sikunya, lalu menutup dengan kaki kanan. Setelahnya langkah tegap itu menuju ranjang yang berada di tengah ruangan. Direbahkan tubuh mungil itu dengan pelan. Kemudian menyelimutinya agar hangat.

_**Srakh **_

Tanpa dosa, posisi Tenten langsung berubah. Menghadap ke kanan—arah yang bertolak belakang dengan Neji, lalu meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Langkah kembali terdengar, dengan sedikit goncangan diatas kasur menandakan ada seseorang yang naik diatasnya.

Neji menyenderkan tubuhnya dikepala kasur, lalu mengambil _remote_ yang berada di meja kayu berwarna coklat rendah disamping ranjangnya. Menekan tombol biru, lalu mencari acara yang menurutnya menarik. Sedangkan tangan kirinya tidak berhenti mengusap kening istrinya.

_Ting …_

Seolah teringat sesuatu, pemuda itu turun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tas yang tergantung di atas pengait. Dibuka resleting tas itu, lalu mencari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Neji …"

Pemilik nama itu menoleh, menatap datar sang pengigau yang tengah merapatkan selimutnya. Lalu kembali mencari sebuah benda yang menurutnya penting. Tangan kanannya menyentuh sebuah benda yang basah. Perlahan ia mengangkat benda putih yang sudah terkotori dengan tinta yang luntur.

"Hn. Basah." Neji menggumam.

_**Pluk**_

Lalu melempar benda itu ke tempat sampah di pojok ruangan, "Tidak berguna." Sedikit kesal juga, padahal ia sudah susah payah membuat pertanyaan untuk mengintrogasi istrinya, tetapi sudahlah. Toh otaknya yang jenius sudah hafal.

Kaki kekar itu kembali menuju ranjang dan menyamankan posisi seperti diawal. Pikirannya kembali pada misi yang baru saja diselesaikannya. Misi untuk menghalau perkembangan dan penangkapan kelompok lama yang dulu dipimpin oleh seorang pria dengan pedang kembar yang bisa mengalirkan petir.

Raiga.

Ternyata setelah penangkapan lelaki itu, kelompok yang dulunya dikira telah berakhir, malah semakin berkembang pesat. Itulah tugasnya, menangkap ketua dan kelompok yang tersebar dalam desa. Mencari anggota yang menyamar itu tidak terlalu sulit. Ditambah dengan seorang pria yang dulu terlihat sangat penakut kini berubah menjadi sosok serius dan berani, Karashi.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, Karashi ya? Baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam perbatasan desa, telinganya sudah menangkap desas desus yang menyebalkan—menurutnya.

Ternyata laki-laki itu digosipkan memiliki perasaan dengan seorang ninja perempuan Konoha yang pernah menolong penduduk desa itu beberapa tahun lalu. Neji mencoba menyelidikinya, menyesuaikan dengan jawaban di pikiran, dan ternyata benar apa yang dipikirkannya.

Siapa lagi ninja perempuan Konoha yang dulu membantu disana jika bukan Tenten?

Apakah mungkin pernikahannya dengan Tenten yang walau masih seumur jagung belum terdengar ditelinganya?

Cih!

Seketika perasaan tidak nyaman muncul dihati Neji, wajah rupawan itu menoleh ke kiri, menghadap wanita yang tengah terlelap dengan damai. Bibir tipis itu terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, terkadang nampak mengerucut kecil. Membuatnya gemas juga.

Perlahan tubuhnya terlentang di samping Tenten. Lalu mengubah posisi menghadap sang wanita, menumpu kepala dengan telapak tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanan bekerja memindahkan beberapa helai rambut nakal yang menganggu pemandangan wajah manisnya.

"Ji … um… hhh." Igau parau Tenten.

Alis rapi itu terangkat, "Hn?"

Wanita itu menggeliat mencari posisi yang menurutnya lebih nyaman, "Nejihh … ci…um!" desisnya.

Neji sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan menggoda yang didengarnya, "Kau ingin kucium, hm?"

Tenten tidak menjawab, tetapi pemuda itu sudah sangat mengetahui jawabannya. Tepatnya menentukan sendiri jawabannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya," Neji menatap serius, "Tetapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku," lanjutnya.

"Apa…"

Yosh **pertanyaan wajib yang pertama**, "Siapa yang paling tampan di dunia ini?"

"Hhh …" Tenten hanya mendesah parau.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Neji mendesak, "Jawab."

"Ne…ji…" jawabnya tanpa sadar.

Neji menyeringai, "Jadi aku paling tampan?"

"Ya…"

**Pertanyaan wajib yang kedua**, "Tampan mana, aku atau Sasuke?"

Biasanya sih dia menyebutkan seluruh pemuda di desa ini, tetapi menurutnya rival terbesar adalah si Uchiha Bungsu itu. Jadi untuk malam ini, cukup satu nama saja. Bibirnya sedikit lelah melafalkan satu persatu nama lelaki di desanya.

Tenten kembali menggeliat, "Sasuke …" jawabnya sedikit lama.

Neji melotot, "Apa?" geramnya. Istrinya ini terkadang agak 'terlalu jujur'.

"Sasuke … dia itu … siapa?" gumam Tenten.

_Bwush …_

Seketika tubuhnya seolah terhempas, istrinya saat tidur bisa lupa orang juga ternyata, "Hn. Uchiha."

"Oh Sasuke Uchiha. Neji ganteng, _nggak_ kalah."

Neji berdecak, "Aku lebih tampan Tenten." Paksanya.

"Kalian berdua sama tampan." Kata wanita itu disusul dengan helaan napas berat.

Tangan kanan pemuda itu meremas gemas, "Hanya aku, tidak ada yang lain." Tegasnya.

Bibir mungil itu mengerucut lucu, "Neji memang lebih ganteng kok. Jangan marah, aku bercanda anata."

Neji hanya menghela napas, bisa-bisanya istrinya itu, **pertanyaan wajib ketiga**, "Hn. Menurutmu bagaimana dengan sifatnya?"

"Siapa? … Neji?"

"Hn."

_**Grep …**_

Tenten memeluk tubuh Neji tanpa sadar, "Dingin … hhh egois… minim ekspresi … le..bih suka tugas dan misi…"

Pemuda itu menautkan alisnya. Sedikit heran karena sudah bertanya berkali-kali tetapi tetap itu saja jawabannya, alias tidak pernah berubah.

Kening Tenten berkerut, "Sering ditinggal. Aku jadi tidak punya teman."

"Hn?"

"Sendirian dirumah itu tidak enak." Katanya dengan bibir mungil yang mengerucut lucu.

Pemuda itu mengecupnya sekali. _'Gemas,'_ batinnya.

"Hn." Neji ikut menyetujui, "Jalan-jalan saja," sarannya.

"Tidak—mau! Tanpa Neji aku _galau_."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat _gombal_ istrinya, "Aku tau," jawabnya _narsis_. Lalu teringat dengan seorang lelaki yang selalu mengusiknya dalam misi, "Kau ingat Karashi?"

"…"

"Dia menyukaimu." Papar Neji datar.

"…"

Pertanyaan **bonus yang sangat penting**, "Menurutmu bagaimana lelaki itu?"

"Ngghh … Manissh …"

"Lalu?"

"Sayangnya penakut, bukan tipeku."

"Dia sudah menjadi berani dan serius." Ucap Neji menguji.

"Mungkin akan ku pikirkan."

Iris pemuda itu melotot, "Hah?!"

Tenten memeluk tubuh Neji lebih erat, seolah itu adalah guling yang enak untuk di peluk, "Tapi tetap saja, Neji tak kan terganti."

Pemuda itu mati-matian penahan bibirnya yang ingin tersenyum lebar, oh hampir saja **pertanyaan wajib keempat** terlupakan, "Kau tidak akan pernah selingkuh dan tetap mencintaiku bukan?"

"Tentu saja anata," Tenten berdecak.

"Kau yakin tidak tertarik dengan Rock Lee?" selidik pemuda itu. Walau terlihat tidak peduli, ia pernah melihat wanitanya menatap berbinar ke arah rekan hijaunya itu.

"Dulu pernah tertarik …. sebelum kita memiliki sebuah hubungan, karena Neji … tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Tetapi sekarang aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman." Aku wanita di depannya.

Sang Hyuga kembali tersenyum, inilah yang dia suka saat malam. Segala hal yang di sebunyikan istrinya, pasti akan terbongkar pada malam hari. Contohnya adalah 'Siapa yang paling tampan di dunia?' Tenten pasti akan menjawab Guy-sensei dan membuatnya kalang kabut karena merasa kalah dan tidak terima.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, entah dari mana Tenten mendapat kebiasaan seperti ini, tetapi menurutnya ini menyenangkan.

Jari Neji mengelus pelan pipi _chubby_ istrinya, "Apa yang kau inginkan saat ini?" tanyanya lembut.

"Teman saat di rumah …"

Sepasang alisnya terangkat, "Tidak perlu teman," jawabnya santai.

"Jah—hat!" Rajuk Tenten kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Neji menyeringai, telunjuknya mengelus perlahan pipi lembut istrinya, "Aku punya ide yang lebih baik."

"…"

"Aku akan memberikan _bahan-_nya, tetapi kau yang berperan _mengolah-_nya." Ujarnya santai seraya menatap wajah Tenten yang sangat polos.

Kening wanita itu berkerut sedikit mendesah, "Sepertihh … kue?"

Neji terkekeh, "Hn. Yang jelas kita harus membuatnya sendiri."

"Apaaa~?" rengek parau sang wanita.

"Nanti kau akan tau." Kata pemuda itu dengan raut wajah yang misterius.

"Hhh … Neji …" panggil Tenten setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam dan tersenyum tipis seraya terus mengelus pipi _chubby_ istrinya. "Aku minta izin selingkuh boleh?" lanjut wanita itu bertanya.

Eh?

Gerakan pemuda itu tiba-tiba terhenti mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"Tidak." Neji mendengus, tadi katanya tidak akan pernah selingkuh.

"Kenapa?" gerutu Tenten. "Aku mau selingkuh dengan anak tetangga."

Iris byakugan itu berotasi, "Dia berumur dua tahun Tenten."

"Setidaknya dia imut Neji-kun!" rajuk wanita manis itu.

"Kelak anak kita akan jauh lebih imut. Kau boleh selingkuh sepuasnya denganya." Putusnya _finnal_.

"Tentu saja … baka! Hhh." Neji tersenyum tipis mendengar rancauan Tenten. "Tapi … caranya _dapet_ yang imut gimana?"

'_Inilah yang kusebut menarik,' _batin Neji geli.

"Tentu saja kita harus berjuang membuatnya sayang dan kau harus **menyebut** namaku berkali-kali," ucap pria itu seraya menyeringai dengan menekan kata-katanya.

"Pervert!" umpat wanita itu pelan, "Tapi kapan? Kau kan jarang berada di rumah." Gerutuan Tenten terungkap.

Neji semakin menyeringai, "Sekarang."

**SRAKH**

"Auh—Nejihh?!"

Mata Tenten molotot-sedikit-sangar-sangar-layu kearah pemuda yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya, tak taukah kepalanya sedikit merasa pusing akibat perlakuan tiba-tiba suaminya itu?

Wanita malang itu menggeliat sedikit ngeri melihat seringai menakutkan di wajah Neji, "Ada apphhh!"

_Cup _

"NGGGHH!"

Neji menyeringai. Tanpa basa basi, pemuda itu langsung menindih tubuh ramping disampingnya. Mendaratkan berbagai kecupan yang tak bisa dilawan oleh Tenten karena dari awal belum siap dengan serangan mendadak.

Yosh! Pemuda itu akan 'berjuang' malam ini.

**Owari**

.

.

.

**Omake**

Tenten mendengus menatap sengit seorang lelaki yang tanpa dosa tengah meminum kopinya di teras. Koran yang dibaca oleh pemuda itu sepertinya adalah hal yang lebih penting daripada dirinya yang sedang _'ngambek'_ ini.

Lagi pula siapa yang tidak kesal?

Enak-enak tidur, tiba-tiba langsung diserang begitu saja? Bukannya tidak suka, sangat suka malah. Tapi tetap saja, saat itu ia tidak siap sehingga menjadi bulan-bulanan kebrutalan Neji. Menerima segalanya begitu saja? Cih! Itu bukan dirinya yang biasa.

Ditambah saat matanya terbuka dan langsung melotot melihat jam yang menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan! Suami macam apa itu?! Hiks rasanya antara sial dan tidak sial memiliki suami seperti Hyuga Neji. Sial karena sifat seenaknya dan tidak sial karena berparas rupawan.

Maka saat ini, Tenten hanya bisa menggeram kesal karena tak satupun ucapan **'maaf'** keluar dari bibir sang suami. Seperti yang diketahui dari awal irisnya kembali melihat dunia, tak sedikitpun kata atau sikap yang menunjukkan penyesalan.

Hyuga Neji memang sombong dan kurang ajar!

Jadi … jangan salahkan tangannya yang 'tidak sengaja' memasukkan obat pelancar BAB ke dalam minuman pria itu.

"Argh…"

'_Hmmm … suara itu …'_ batinnya menikmati.

Tenten menyeringai dan terkikik senang ketika mendengar geraman yang menurutnya indah di pagi hari.

"Rasakan itu Hyuga," desisnya sadis.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author<strong>

Huahaha ini lanjuttannya, yaitu NejiTen yeeee~

Yuuki ngambil keputusan dari permintaan terbanyak reader, jadi maaf ya untuk yang minta pair lain.

Nah gimana sama yang ini?

Tenten ja'at banget sama pacar Yuuki*ngelirik Neji*, masak dikasi obat pelancar BAB wkwkwk*plak*malah diketawain*

Tapii sepertinya ini lebih vulgar atau engga?*bingung sendiri*

Ininya Gomenasai deh(?)

Bales review dulu yuk!

**Kanami Gakura** : Haha iya, akhirnyaaaa*lega*  
>Okee gapapa, asal review lagi*plok*<br>Oalah begitu, mungkin Yuuki perbaiki di chap depan. Terimakasi untuk perbaikannya, inilah yang Yuuki tunggutungggu*ciee*  
>Makasii ucapannya juga*cium*dihajar*<p>

**Uchiha-fitriyah** : Makasii ya, InoSai? Sabarnya, mereka dichap terakhir*plak* semoga pair ini tidak mengecewakan!

**Marukocan** : Anoo … gomen ne Maru-chan*duagh*sok kenal sayaa*. NejiTen dulu ya, InoSai sudah fix Yuuki taruh di chap akhir*dihajar*

**Setyanajotwins** : Yuhuu! Ini NejiTen semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :D

**Nawaki riji **: Haha arigatougozaimasu ne :D ini satu lagi udah update, semoga suka ya, iya tetap semangat kok. Terimakasi ucapannya :D

**Marciana** : Sudah, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya*mewek

**Amu B** : Ini yang ke berapa ya? Kasi tau ga yaaaa*plak* masih muda kok, belum sampai dua puluh taun*tingting* haha iya makasii, semoga yang ini tidak mengecewakan

**Aiko Asari** : La ya itu, Hinata ternyata … *gelenggeleng*  
>Wkwkwk ternyata ada yang penasaran juga, ingin tau jawabannya? Silahkan hubungi Tsunade-baa-chan*duagh*<br>Ini NejiTen, semoga tidak mengecewakan! Okee selalu ganbatte!

**hanazono yuri** : Okee! Ini lanjuttannya, semoga tidak mengecewakan!

**Yuzuki Chaeri**: Eh? Sasu-chan?*nengok chap 1*  
>kurang hot? Kayaknya sih iya*plak* gomen wkwkwk<br>Haha Hinata memang waw sekalee XD

Oalah begitu … oke makasiii Yuuki yang gatau jadi tau nyehehehe

Okee! Always ganbatte yo!

**kyuaiioe** : Dua kali? Wah senengnyaaa*jingkrakjingkrak* makasii ya, semoga chap ini semakin menarik.

: Ini NejiTen, semoga suka ya, InoSai diakhir, jadi besok ShikaTema dulu =D

**Kanami Gakura** : Asiiikkkk! Haloooo*cium* Oalah gitchu, Yuuki kira sama aja nulisnya*plok*  
>Hee? Pernah baca websitenya?*penasaran*<br>Huueeee Yuuki pengen ulangtahun lagi biar dibikinin fic hiks*ketahuan pengin dikasi kado*

Huakokoko ini NejiTen*kedipkedip* semoga suka*ciumlagi*dihajar*

**NKN0624** : AAAA~ makasiiiii~*teriak*dirajam* ShikaTema? NejiTen dulu deeeh*ngerayu*  
>Makasii nyanyiannya walau Yuuki nggak denger*plak*<br>Untuk ShikaTema kayaknya gaterlalu hot deh besok, kayaknya*buagh*

**Zhou-chan**: Haha ini NejiTen, semoga suka*peluk*plok* terimakasiii ucapannya XD

**Kazama Sakura** : Iya hiks, karena Yuuki ga terima(?) Yuuki buat" ajjah*pose cantik*  
>ini udah update, semoga suka =D<p>

**Namaki Shidota **: Hueee? Souka? Makasiii, semoga pair ini juga suka ya =D

**de-chan **: InoSai terakhir loh*misek*  
>Kayaknya salah baca deh, mungkin itu <strong>Otou-chan no Hentai<strong>. Mau Yuuki ubah ke rate M wkwkwk*dihajar*  
>makasii review dan sabar ya sampai InoSai<p>

**Scarlet Washington **: Huekekeke **Kecoak Pembawa Berkah**? Udah ada ide, mungkin hot banget malah. Tapi nggak kuat nulisnya ah*plak* makasii reviewnya =D hihii

Terimakasi yang sudah review dan silent reader*hoi* semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Yang jelas Yuuki sudah berusaha untuk membuat fic ini semaksimal mungkin, jadi maap ya kalau nggak sesuai dengan keingingan

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun, Yuuki terima dengan senang hati XD  
>(Review anda lebih membuat saya bersemangat loh)<p>

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


End file.
